The Legendary's Children
by Aubrie1234
Summary: What happens when Paul and Dawn find out about something that was once a mystery? They go out and try to find their fathers, that's what! T because of violence and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The Legendary's Children

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, This is another Pokemon fanfic! This is the story of how Paul and Dawn find out new things about themselves and go on a journey to find their fathers. I will start the story now.**

It began as a normal day for Paul. Just waking up in the forest, walking to the next town, then challenging the Gym Leader for a badge before checking into the Pokemon Center or sleeping outside. But this time, he was headed to Veilstone City for a bit of rest from his travels. Even staying with his brother for a while didn't seem bad, even though it thought it many times before. As he walked through the forest, he felt like someone was watching him.

**Paul's POV**

I felt like something was wrong, like someone was watching me. I had stopped and looked around several times, but saw nothing. I thought I might be imagining it, but it felt so real. I stopped once again and brought out my Pokedex, thinking it might be a pokemon. I was right.

"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon." it explained, "Although it is most active on nights with a full moon, legend says that it is on moonless nights that Darkrai lures people to sleep and gives them horrible nightmares."

_But it's daytime. _I thought, _Why would Darkrai be out right now? _My thoughts were then interrupted by some sounds coming from behind me. I whipped around and came face-to-face with Darkrai.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"**You are in danger, human." **it told me. I was a bit shocked until I realized Darkrai was using telepathy to tell me.

"**You are being hunted, and I came to warn you." **it continued.

"Who's hunting me?" I asked.

"**A organization of villains known as Team Galactic. They want to kidnap you, as I have overheard. No-one, not even a human, deserves to be put through what they're planning."**

"Why do they want me? I haven't caused any trouble for them."

"**I don't know, human. But I suggest you get to the next town as soon as possible. If they find you alone, they won't hesitate to capture you. So heed my warning." **it told me. Then, it slowly sank into the shadows and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legendary's Children

By: Aubrie1234

**Paul's POV**

After Darkrai left, I wanted to visit Reggie more than ever now. I ran the rest of the way out of the forest, not stopping for anything. I ran and ran, until I reached the outskirts of Veilstone. I then continued running until I reached my house, panting. I then walked up to my house, so as not to attract any unwanted attention. I calmly knocked on the door and waited until my brother opened the door.

"Paul! Well, you sure got here early! I was just starting lunch when you knocked. Come on in, little bro!" he told me, opening the door wider and letting me inside. Just as he closed the door back, I turned back to him.

"Reggie," I started, "has there been something you've been hiding from me? A Darkrai appeared in the forest and told me I was in danger. After he left, I got the strangest feeling that it partially had something to do with you. I am I right, Reggie?" He sighed, then said: "Looks like you've found out a part of it. Here, sit in the living room and I'll tell you everything I know." I walked over to the couch and sat down while Reggie took the chair beside it.

"Well, for starters, Paul, you aren't _exactly_ my brother. You're my younger stepbrother. Before mom died, she told me all about you and what happened before you became my stepbrother. At first, she married your first father, who was called Paulken. I know, it's a weird name. But anyway, after she married him, she had you. Your father was a scientist who studied legends, mainly about Palkia. Your father was also friends with another scientist called Diausk, short for Diamond-Dusk. Your father got along well with him and was best friends with him until a few weeks after you turned three.

"They got angry for some reason and fought, then left. Our mom waited for him for two weeks before being convinced he wasn't coming back. Afterwords, she moved here, to Veilstone, and met our father. Then they married, and you and I became stepbrothers. We've been stepbrothers ever since." he finished. I was shocked that my brother wasn't _actually_ my brother. I looked down at the floor, finding it very interesting right now.

"So, I've been living a lie my whole life, then?" I whispered.

"I guess you could call it that. And our mom wanted to give you something when you learned the truth, but she passed away before she could. So she gave the job to me." Reggie then told me. I looked up from the floor and saw him going up the stairs.

_What is it that mom wanted to give me before she died? Is it something that belonged to my first father? _I thought, waiting patiently for Reggie. After a few minutes, he came back down with a pair of gloves in his left hand. He then came over to me and held them out, saying: "She said these belonged to your first father, Paul. She wanted to give these to you, saying that they were very special." I slowly took them out of his hands and examined them. They were a silvery-while color with a large, pinkish-purple jewel on the back of each. On the palms, it had a swirling design that sort-of resembled a vortex. As I was looking at them, I guessed Reggie went back to his seat and sat down because he nearly startled me when he spoke up again.

"Well," he said, making me look up at him, "Aren't you going to try them on, Paul?" I looked back down at the gloves, then shook my head.

"I don't want to just yet. I need to let this sink in before I go and but on my first father's gloves."

"I see. And Paul, what exactly did that Darkrai tell you?" he asked. I told him all about what Darkrai had, and he shook his head when I was finished.

"That doesn't sound good. Even if you aren't really my brother, I still care about you too much. I think you should stay here." he told me, shaking his head.

"Why, Reggie? My pokemon could easily beat them if they attacked." I answered.

"Yes, but," he told me, holding up his hand, "what if they just attack you where you didn't have your pokemon or if your pokemon get captured? It would still be a bad idea." Then, I thought of something.

"It would also still be a bad idea if I stayed here, though." I shot back, "What if they know where I live? I need to get away from here then, if that's true."

"That is a good point, Paul, and I know who exactly to send you to so that you'll be safe." he told me, "Her name's Johanna and she lives in Twinleaf Town. She used to be the Top Coordinator of Sinnoh a few years back. I met here during my journey and we became great friends. I'm sure she'll be happy to help." He then stood up and walked to the kitchen. Before he went in, however, he turned back to me and said: "Before you leave, Paul, get a good team of pokemon together that will be able to protect you if something goes wrong, alright?" Then, he turned back to the kitchen and left me there, still sitting on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legendary's Children

By: Aubrie1234

**Dawn's POV**

"Hey, Mom? What was that call earlier?" I asked my mom from the doorway to the kitchen.

"It was a call from an old friend of mine asking if his little brother could stay with us for a few days. I hope you don't mind, Dawn." my mom told me, washing the dishes.

"I don't mind at all Mom. But, I don't think you told me about the old friend you mentioned." I said.

"Well, I can't tell you his name, Dawn, but he won several badges from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh leagues and the Battle Frontier in Kanto."

"I heard Ash talk about the Battle Frontier. Did your friend win?"

"No, sadly. Brandon was very tough and he just gave up. He's now a great pokemon breeder. His little brother is also an experienced trainer with many powerful pokemon. But I've never met his little brother."

"How did you meet him, then?"

"Back when he was traveling through Sinnoh. We met up in Eterna City. I was about to register for the contest there when I bumped into him. We both said our apologies and went our ways. Later, after I won the contest, he congratulated me and we talked. I found out he was heading to Hearthome City, and I was too. We decided to travel together until we reached the city. While we traveled, we learned a lot about each other. We also became great friends. We've been friends ever since, even though we don't talk much anymore." she explained.

"Wow, Mom!" I said, amazed, "How long have you been friends with him, anyway?"

"For a very long time, Dawn." Mom told me while finishing the dishes, "And if I hadn't known any better, I think you really want to see my friend's little brother."

"What?!" I yelled, surprised, "Why would I?! I don't think I even _know_ him!"

"Well, you might. I'm going to call my friend back, and _no_ eavesdropping, understand?" she told me.

"Yes, ma'am." I told her, bowing my head before going outside. As I closed the door, I brought out all of my pokemon.

"Okay, guys!" I told them, "We are going to practice our combinations for our next contest! Are you with me?" They cheered before we set to work.

* * *

An hour later, we had finished training and I went up to my room to rest. Soon, I had fallen asleep on my bed and was dreaming happily when my door opened. I looked up to see my mom, smiling.

"Dawn, he's going to be here in a few minutes. I want you to be on your best behavior, alright?" she said. I nodded, telling her: "No need to worry, Mom! I'll be good."

"Whenever you say that is when you worry me the most." she said before closing the door. I smiled and giggled slightly, lying down and going back to sleep.

* * *

_**Third chapter of **_**T****he Legendary's Children**_**. What do you think? Tell me in a review and I'll you you all later!**_


End file.
